Esperada Sorpresa Inesperada
by Las Mosqueteras Cullen
Summary: Para Ginegine en su cumpleaños. A veces los cumpleaños traen inicios inesperados.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Ok. Aquí estamos… En esta ocasión nos hemos unido Beth y Gery para morar a una de nosotras mismas. La Mosquetera Mayor Gine esta de Cumpleaños y a mi (Gery) me dio por inventar hacer un fic parecido a Gine, le comente la idea a Beth y entre las dos sopesamos las ideas que iban desde hacer un Lemmon muy pero muy fuerte de los que le gustan a Gine o hacer alguna loquera que también le encantan y nos decidimos por esto.

Cabe destacar que la mayoría de esto lo escribió Beth porque a mi se me dificulto con el trabajo, pero cada una puso sus sentimientos por ella aquí y para que sepa que es muy especial para nosotras.

Gine, querías una fiesta sorpresa y aquí la tienes aunque sea en fic y tu querías arruinar la sorpresa metiéndote en mis conversaciones con Beth ¬¬

Feliz Cumpleaños… Te queremos muchísimo y que cumplas muchos pero muchos mas!

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº- º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-.º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-ºº-

_12 de Abril 2011._

Bella escuchó su alarma sonar con la canción 4 Minutes de Madonna con Justin Timberlake y abrió los ojos sonriendo y sentándose emocionada.

Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Claro, para muchos ese no era motivo de emoción. Eso solo significaba que eran un año mayor y lo normal es que a sus treinta y cuatro años se preocupara y se sintiera triste en vez de feliz. Pero ella había decidido ser optimista, por lo que ese era su cumpleaños y estaba contenta.

Y ya…

Se levantó de la cama sin apagar el despertador ya que su emoción del día se reflejaba en los movimientos extraños que podían ser llamados pasos de baile mostrando físicamente su alegría por cumplir un año más de vida.

Entró al baño unos segundos después todavía cantando la tonada, no muy armoniosamente se debería agregar, pero… era su canción favorita, que tocaba en su cumpleaños, y ella tenía el derecho divino de cantar lo que quisiera y como quisiera en esa fecha.

Salió del baño milagrosamente rápido, media hora después lista para trabajar. Sonrió de nuevo alabando a Dios porque ya había culminado la fecha fiscal y podría relajarse en su trabajo sin estresarse por pelearse todo el día con la página de Internet pautada por el gobierno para declarar los impuestos sobre la renta.

Le gustaba su trabajo de contadora. Amaba los números y era algo que siempre tenía sentido para ella, pero esos tres primeros meses del año quería matar a Pitágoras y a toda su descendencia por haber inventado algo tan simple y que daba tantos dolores de cabeza.

Se dejó su cabello suelto y uso su conjunto favorito color marrón. Salió de su habitación y entró a la cocina saludando a toda su familia con unos gran y bastante escandalosos Buenos días.

Se encontró primero a su hermana Alice que dormía en el cuarto del lado (a veces sentía que compartían el cuarto porque era particularmente escandalosa y sentía que siempre estaba a su lado… acechándola) – Buenos Días Manis… - dijo Bella

-No sé qué tienen de buenos… - contestó Alice frunciendo el ceño sentándose en la mesa

-¿Qué pasa Alice? Si hoy es el mejor día del año, incluso en un país fue el único día donde vieron un poco de libertad… aunque después se la quitaron…

Alice resopló y movió su cabello negro para su espalda – Hoy es martes… tengo que atender a histéricas, locos y necios por la operadora que no saben resolver sus problemas… además que la mujer que me insulto la semana anterior todavía no le he dado lo que se merece y eso me tiene… inquieta…

Bella sonrió y se sentó a su lado, aunque se sentía un poco desilusionada ya que su hermana no la había felicitado de cumpleaños… debe ser que todavía era muy pronto y lo harían cuando fuera al trabajo - ¿Y qué han planeado? – preguntó curiosa al final. La usuaria había insultado a Alice y sabía que allí había venganza segura y si era sincera consigo misma quería participar.

-Bueno… - comenzó Alice – Jasper me dice que puede hackearle su computadora personal para que cada vez que abra la sesión diga "_soy una idiota… soy una imbécil"_, lo estoy considerando- termino diciendo con una sonrisa malvada.

Bella se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza – Jasper es una amenaza…

-Mi novio hermoso es un pan de Dios… solo que es un poco corrompible por mí – dijo con una mirada picara y pervertida que hizo que Bella se levantara ya que no quería saber más de lo que sabía de la vida sexual de su hermana. Amaba a Jasper y todo eso, pero la simple visión de Alice y él intimando hacía que sintiera escalofríos…

Sobre todo porque tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía un bombero cuya manguera le auxiliada… si, ya lo había dicho… eran momentos de necesidad y en ese momento se hacía su promesa – deseo de cumpleaños "_Este año conseguiremos bombero con una buena manguera que calme la sequía."_

Ya… lo había prometido y tendría que cumplirlo.

-Entonces… - dijo Bella revolviéndose sus manos – ¿la venganza de tu clienta es lo único importante de este día?... ¿nada más?

Alice la miró como si estuviese loca y ella respiró aliviada – Eso y que veré a Jasper… ya sabes que él siempre es importante y lo que me hace más todavía…

-Alexander ha movido sus pestañas – gritó Rosalie entrando con el niño más precioso que ellas hayan observado en su vida. Su sobrino había nacido hace menos de un mes atrás y había conquistado a todos los miembros de esa casa. Bella lo adoraba.

Lo observó sonriendo. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, mezcla de sus padres Rose y Emmett, y los ojos azules de su madre… era hermoso y provocaba comérselo todo el tiempo.

Sus hermanas empezaron a revolotear y gritar emocionadas por el evento y Bella sonrió en respuesta gritando feliz a su vez. Emmett entró a la habitación y la saludo tranquilamente, como si fuera cualquier otro día, bueno, de Emmett podía esperarse eso y más, el ni sabia en donde estaba parado.

Y Bella los miró inquieta…

Era su cumpleaños…

¿Acaso nadie lo recordaba?

-Hola mis chicos – dijo Renée entrando a la habitación y sonriéndole a todos con especial atención a Bella y ella respiró aliviada. Su madre diría que era su cumpleaños y todos se mostrarían avergonzados por haber olvidado el evento – Bella cariño… ayer en la media noche me dio hambre y me comí tu almuerzo ¿te importa no llevarte comida y comprar algo por allí?

Bella abrió la boca para gritar y preguntar qué demonios pasaba pero en ese momento sonó el claxon de un carro y Alice empezó a gritar despavorida ya que había llegado Jasper y no estaba lista. Rosalie dijo que Alexander necesitaba cambio de pañal y su madre salió al patio de la casa.

Dejando a Isabella sola y deprimida.

De verdad su familia había olvidado que en ese día cumplía treinta y cuatro años…

Salió de su casa veinte minutos después de haber desayunado algo rápido sintiendo como todo su ánimo estaba decayendo a límites insospechados. Tal vez debió decirles que era su cumpleaños, recordárselo, pero al último segundo no quiso hacerlo, ese era su día, ella no debía decirlo, ellos eran los que deberían celebrarlo.

Entró a su trabajo una hora después, ya que, cosa rara en Seattle, el tráfico era terrible y camino al sitio se topó con dos accidentes vehiculares.

-Hola Bella – dijo Irina sonriendo y ella le imitó, quedándose callada unos segundos para ver si la felicitaba – feliz cumpleaños cariño…

Ella la miró con los ojos brillosos de la emoción ya que en algún momento se sintió loca y pensó que se había inventado la fecha.

-Oh gracias a Dios – gruñó abrazando con cariño a su jefa. Tenía trabajando en esa consultoría desde hace 2 años y le gustaba mucho su trabajo.

Su jefa era su amiga más que su superior y tenían muy buena relación. Hace unos pocos meses el ambiente mejoro cuando despidieron a Mike, un imbécil envidioso que la miraba viciosamente y que había fallado estrepitosamente su prueba de bombero apaga fuego.

El chico la había invitado a cenar, y en pleno sitio público quiso tocarla… íntimamente… y lo peor es que no lo hizo bien. La chica no sintió ni que se le removía un buen o mal pensamiento y lo dejó en el restaurante sin siquiera haber terminado el segundo plato.

Después de ese evento a él le dio por inventar historias de ella, e incluso de su jefa y de la pareja de esta, por lo que Bella lo borró de su lista de amigos y agradeció cuando culminó su relación de trabajo.

-¿Qué te sucede Bella? – preguntó Irina enseñándole un pequeño arreglo de flores que le había comprado de cumpleaños. Al lado tenía un gran chocolate de leche que hizo que la castaña sonriera ampliamente emocionada.

Amaba el chocolate. Lo adoraba. Era su constante y el único que estaba en todos sus momentos, los tristes y los felices. Quien la conocía sabía que para convencerla de algo solo había que darle ese dulce néctar de los cielos, y que su jefa en especial le diera ese regalo le hacía sentirse más contenta.

Sobre todo porque al parecer era el único regalo que iba a tener ese día ya que su familia se había olvidado completamente de su fecha importante.

Pasó el día trabajando tranquilamente y chateando con una amiga que vivía en Chicago y que se había hecho muy allegada desde que la conocía casi un año atrás. Incluso había pensado viajar a su ciudad para conocerla.

Bree dice:

¿Entonces ninguno de tu familia se acordó de tu cumpleaños? :

Bella se mordió el labio y tipio la respuesta.

No amiga… pero que se le va a hacer… hay que superarlo.

Bree dice:

Pero… pero… : ¿quieres que insulte a Alice? Yo tengo su teléfono… es que ya la voy a llamar… no puedo creer que…

Bella dice:

No importa Bree, no hagas eso, no quiero hacer un escándalo por esto y bueno, Rose esta con Alexander y Alice con sus fantasías sexuales con Jasper… no importa, de verdad. No quiero parecer egoísta o que hablen mal de mí…

Bree dice:

:I está bien…

No importa mi amoooorrr, el año que viene nos iremos a Londres a buscar bomberos… encontraremos unos ingleses de cabello castaño y ojos claros… ya verás…

Bella sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

Es cierto, el año que viene haremos eso…

Bree dice:

Me llegó trabajo amiga… en la noche hablamos.

Bella dice:

Está bien… yo también debo justificar mi salario. Hablamos en la noche seguro, ya que si se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños no me harán nada…

Bree dice:

, no puedo creerlo… no importa, en la noche te entretengo… bye.

Bella dejó el chateo y siguió con su trabajo normal. Todo su ánimo y felicidad había menguado después de levantarse y ahora estaba bastante triste.

En el mediodía salió a comer en el centro comercial que estaba al lado de su sitio de trabajo. Eligió comer en una franquicia de comida rápida y cara (cabe destacar) un exquisito sándwich de cangrejo para consentirse y se sentó en una mesa que daba hacía la calle y podía ver todo alrededor.

Bueno… ya tenía treinta y cuatro años. Era profesional, tenía independencia, en cierto sentido y era feliz. Solo le faltaba el amor para estar completa pero eso llegaría, o por lo menos eso esperaba.

En ese momento salieron de una tienda dos hombres y ella se enderezó para detallarlos. Uno era un rubio joven, no podría tener más de veinticinco años, y bastante atractivo, pero prácticamente no lo vio ya que toda su atención estaba en el segundo sujeto. Era alto, de cabello cobrizo y alborotado, tenía unos ojos esmeraldas, que le hizo sonreír ya que recordaba la promesa de su amiga Bree y los ingleses de ojos claros.

El hombre era completamente hermoso y sexy. Ella abrió la boca ligeramente y frunció el ceño viéndolo descaradamente.

"_Con un hombre así como su bombero particular ella se dejaría incendiar cuando quisiera…"_

Los hombres entraron a un bufete de abogados y Bella suspiró hondo. Era obvio que es abogado ya que su traje se veía costoso, así como también es claro que estaba muy fuera de su liga. Así que debería de dejar de soñar despierta, terminar su almuerzo e ir a trabajar.

Pasó toda la tarde trabajando y sintiéndose aún más deprimida porque su teléfono no sonó todo el día. Está bien, lo aceptaba, no tenía muchos amigos, pero algunos podían llamarla ¿no es así?

Una hora antes de irse sus compañeros de trabajo le cantaron su cumpleaños con una hermosa torta de frambuesa y chocolate, de nuevo amaba a su jefa, y se divirtió con sus compañeros.

Cuando se iba Irina insistió en llevarla a un pequeño bar que estaba en el centro de la ciudad a celebrar, ya que según ella treinta y cuatro años solo se cumple una vez y que debían aprovechar.

Bella se dejó llevar porque no quería llegar a su casa todavía. No deseaba estar en ese sitio como si fuera cualquier día, y todo el día había pasado de la felicidad, a la depresión, a la frustración y no quería insultar a su familia.

Estuvieron en el bar dos horas más y cuando salieron Bella estaba un poco muy alegre. Había bebido tres Smirnoff y se sentía muy animada. Incluso considero seriamente quedarse el resto de la noche allí pero su jefa fue enfática en que debían irse, ya que tenía que ir a buscar a su hija Kate.

-De verdad no puedo creer que se hayan olvidado de mi cumpleaños… ¡es mi cumpleaños! – gruño golpeando el asiento e Irina la miraba divertida antes de carcajearse con fuerza.

-Bella creo que deberías calmarte…

-Es que… mierda Irina… son treinta y tres cumpleaños que han pasado – dijo descolocada – no es como si fuera el primero o algo así… ¡no puedo creerlo!

Llegaron frente a su casa en ese momento y Bella frunció el ceño al ver las luces apagadas de la casa.

-¿Estarán aquí? – preguntó Irina saliendo del vehículo.

-Genial… ¡simplemente genial! – Gruñó Bella golpeando la puerta con fuerza – no solo olvidan mi estúpido cumpleaños, ¡es que también se van y me dejan sola!

-Bella… ¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras llegan?

-¡No! – Gritó furiosa – debes ir a buscar a tu hija – agregó un segundo después más tranquila – gracias por los tragos y por recordar mi cumpleaños ¡es bueno saber que alguien lo hizo!.

En ese momento abrió la puerta de la casa y se encendieron las luces dejándola choqueara.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – gritaron con fuerza del otro lado y ella los miró desubicada.

La sala estaba completamente decorada con globos de colores, había una gran pancarta que decía ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA… TE QUEREMOS!

En una de las mesas había una gran torta – que se veía de chocolate, con chocolate y chocolate – y muchos regalos.

Se le humedecieron los ojos y sonrió a su familia.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Dijo abrazando a su madre Renée que la observaba emocionada – siempre quise una fiesta sorpresa…

-Lo sabemos – gritaron Rosalie y Alice al mismo tiempo – pasaste un año diciéndolo.

Ella rió y abrazó a sus hermanas que empezaron a saltar como locas – De verdad pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi cumpleaños…

-¿Cómo vamos a olvidar a nuestra hermana favorita? – dijo Alice abrazándola y guiándola al centro de la habitación.

Allí estaban amigos que tenían tiempo que no veía, toda su familia, Jasper y Emmett que se acercaron a ella y la cargaron entre los dos como si fuera un saco cantándole una versión bastante grosera de cumpleaños. A la vez que reían divertidos causando que ella se carcajeara y los mirara feliz.

Cuando la bajaron empezó a saludar y a recibir las felicitaciones de todos los asistentes y cuando llegó al final de la especie de fila que se había creado abrió los ojos asombrada - ¡Bree! ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¡En Seattle!

Bree se rió y se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza – No me perdería esto por nada… me tarde mucho en venir…

Bella lo observó asombrada - ¿Es decir que… cuando me escribiste en la mañana?

Bree rió – Ya estaba en Seattle… sí.

-Eres la peor amiga…

-Mi amooor tenía que venir a tu cumpleaños, para que empecemos a planear

sobre nuestro viaje a Londres… ya sabes – le dijo en broma y Bella se rió de

nuevo.** – **hablando en serio… te quiero mucho amiga y me emociona que me

hayan encontrado Alice y tu menos de un año atrás. Ya no imagino como

sería mi vida sin ustedes, así nuestro contacto (hasta ahora) haya sido vía

electrónica - Bella sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó en respuesta.

Bella se acercó a sus hermanas y sonrió mucho tiempo mientras se reunía con sus amigos y familia y empezaba a disfrutar su cumpleaños.

En su primera fiesta sorpresa.

Horas después estaba hablando con unas amigas sobre su trabajo y apagaron las luces. Bella miró a los lados y se encontró la mirada picara de Alice y Bree - ¿Qué están inventando mujeres del demonio?

-Tu siempre decías que querías una manguera… - dijo Alice y Bree se tapó la boca para no reírse.

-¿Quién llamó diciendo que había fuego? – Bella escuchó la voz de un hombre, que no había oído antes, se volteó y quedo anonadada.

Frente a ella estaba un hombre vestido con un disfraz de bombero amarillo. La chaqueta estaba abierta mostrando un torso completamente tonificado, tenía una manguera roja en sus manos que llegaba hasta el suelo y cuando subió la mirada para ver la cara del sujeto quedó impactada.

Porque conocía a ese hombre.

Era el pelirrojo que vio en el mediodía entrando en el bufete de abogado.

Emitió un gemido ahogado y él sonrió pícaro a la vez que se empezaba a escuchar una tonada de baile erótico.

Inmediatamente le trajeron una silla y ella se dejó caer mirando al sujeto moverse.

No parecía muy diestro. Se movía a los lados y estaba hasta un poco incómodo pero ella estaba maravillada. Horas atrás pensaba que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance y ahora le estaba bailando y había movido la manguera para que la envolviera mientras se meneaba seductoramente.

Todos a su alrededor gritaban y ella miró a sus hermanas como si quisiera matarlas. De todas las sorpresas nunca pensó que le fueran a llevar un stripper. El hombre empezó a moverse para abajo y se quitó la chaqueta. Bella tuvo suficiente.

Subió las manos y empezó a acariciar su torso mientras el hombre se pegaba a su cuerpo haciéndole un perfecto baile en su regazo.

-Oh por Dios… - gritó ella cuando él rozó con sus labios su cabello.

El mundo, todo había dejado de existir. No había invitados, ni nadie, solo el ritmo de Black Eyed Peas sonando de I Got a Felling y los movimientos eróticos del sujeto.

Cuando se arrancó el pantalón Bella gritó más fuerte lo que fue secundado por los demás y el chico tomó sus manos y la colocó en sus hombros a la vez que subía sus piernas y hacía que las enrollada en sus caderas.

Ella se carcajeó y lo acarició un poco, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tocarlo un poco.

Un momento después él pegó sus caras y sin que ella lo previera la besó.

Bella quedó paralizada un segundo antes de responder y abrir la boca para rozarlo con su lengua y besarlo de lleno.

El hombre, que aparentaba más de treinta y cinco años, lo cual era una edad muy extraña para un estríper la tomó del trasero y la pegó a su cuerpo sin pararla del asiento y profundizo el beso causando que ella gimiera ligeramente.

Se escuchaba unos gritos, y la música, pero Bella solo podía sentir los labios del extraño, y su lengua, además de las manos que estaban haciendo estragos en su anatomía.

Unos segundos después el beso se terminó y ella lo miró asombrada - ¿Esto forma parte del servicio de strípper? – le susurró tan cerca de su cara que sus alientos se confundían.

-No lo sé – respondió él confundido – no lo creo… solo sé que eres hermosa y que si no lo hacía no me lo perdonaría.

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio considerando besarlo de nuevo. En ese momento los gritos los llevaron a la realidad y miró a todos sus amigos avergonzada.

Después que terminó el espectáculo las chicas la rodearon, todas asombradas por su comportamiento y por el beso que había compartido con su dulce extraño. Cuando volteó unos minutos después, tal vez mucho más que unos pocos, el chico ya no estaba.

Ahogó el sentimiento de decepción que sintió al ver que se fue ya que era claro que no iba a volver a verlo, y que eso fue algo del momento por lo que siguió disfrutando la fiesta.

Unas horas después su madre la abrazó y la llevó a la torta donde estaban todos reunidos – Tu padre nos está viendo en este momento y está cantando el cumpleaños con nosotros – Bella sonrió con los ojos húmedos a la vez que escuchaba como entonaban la canción – y se sentiría orgulloso de ti… siempre.

Ella asintió pidiéndole la bendición mentalmente donde quiera que se encontrara y susurrándole un te quiero hacia el cielo.

Cuando llegó el momento de soplar las velas cerró los ojos "_Deseo que cuando el amor este a mi alcance pueda aceptarlo y divisarlo. No permitas que encuentre al hombre de mis sueños o mi manguera en su defecto y no pueda verlo"_

Abrazó a todos agradeciendo su asistencia en su cumpleaños. Le sonrió a Bree y quedó con ella ya que iba a estar en su ciudad dos días más.

Cuando se fue todo el mundo llegó a donde estaba Alice y la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Te gusto tu fiesta?- le pregunto su hermanita menor

-Por supuesto Manis… Seguro que todo esto lo maquino tu mente perversa.- le dijo Bella a Alice mirándola acusadoramente.

-La verdad es que me gustaría llevarme el crédito pero no, tuve muchísima ayuda y prácticamente aporte solo la idea, lo demás salio solo.- dijo alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-A pesar de que me encanto la sorpresa esto debió traerles mucho trabajo y sobretodo hacerlo a mis espaldas- Bella comenzaba a sentirse culpable por hacer trabajar de mas a sus hermanas.

-La verdad es que no Manis, valió la pena no ir hoy al esclavizante trabajo que tengo para estar de un lado a otro cuidando de los detalles- Le dijo su hermana como si nada.

-¿Ósea que solo porque no querías ir a trabajar hoy fue que organizaste esto?- pregunto Bella haciendo la ofendida pero sabía que su hermana estaba jugando con sus sentimientos.

-Un 99.9% fue por eso y el restante es porque tu te mereces esto y mas. Eres mi hermana más cercana- término diciéndole Alice mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Alice decía que Bella era su hermana más cercana porque sus habitaciones eran contiguas y estaban muy pegadas la una de la otra, además compartían la pasión por la lectura.

-¿Ósea que solo valgo para ti un 0.01 % de importancia?- Bella continuaba haciéndose la ofendida.

-La verdad es que no porque mi excusa en el trabajo fue 99.9% verdadera- Alice ya no aguantaba la risa, soltó una carcajada y Bella no tardo en seguirla y amabas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Manis, te amo y te adoro. No se que seria yo sin mis hermanas, sin mis modelos a seguir y el que seas un añito mas viejo igual te seguiré queriendo. Mi papi debe estar súper feliz viéndote sonreír como lo haz hecho toda la noche y nunca permitas que nada ni nadie te dañe. Y si alguien lo hace cuentas conmigo para convencer a Jasper de que hackee su computadora- le dijo Alice al oído y Bella no pudo contener las lagrimas de emoción.

-Gracias Manis… Eres la mejor, te adoro dijo sonriendo entre lagrimas y abrazándola con mas fuerza. Se despidió del resto de su familia y entró a su cuarto.

Sonrió con fuerza mientras se quitaba la ropa para dormir.

Fueron unos excelentes treinta y cuatro años.

.

.

.

Bella se encontraba sentada en el restaurante del centro comercial cercano a su trabajo almorzando tranquilamente. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su fiesta de cumpleaños y todavía tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara de felicidad por esa celebración.

Sintió que su teléfono sonaba por lo que dejó el pan en el plato y tomó la cartera para buscarlo. Observó el mensaje de Bree y sonrió, ya sabía que tenía trabajo en la noche porque debía revisarle algo que había escrito, además que le recordaba que había ido a Seattle y que la esperaba en Chicago la próxima semana.

Ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Levantó la mirada y se asustó por un segundo al ver a alguien sentado frente a ella. Cuando observó su cara quedó paralizada.

Era él.

El hombre hermoso que vio entrar al bufete, el strípper torpe que le robó un beso y terminó de hacer perfecto su cumpleaños.

-Hola… - le dijo mientras sonreía y ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba - ¿te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza.

Bella asintió sin poder hablar – El strípper sin experiencia… - dijo unos segundos después.

Observó cómo se notaba un poco avergonzado por esas palabras pero sonrió más ampliamente - ¿Tanto se notó?

Ella sonrió y se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja – Algo así… sobre todo porque se tiende a no besar al cliente – le dijo como un susurro – espero que no hayas arruinado tu carrera tan rápidamente.

El hombre se rió – La verdad mi carrera de strípper empezó y murió ese día…

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó asustada – yo no te delate ni nada… - dijo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba coqueteando.

Él volvió a sonreír – Me arruinaste para todas las demás mujeres a quien podría bailarle hermosa…

Bella sonrió ampliamente – Lo imagino… - dijo negando con la cabeza.

-La verdad no soy strípper… - confesó unos segundos después.

-¿No? – Preguntó acercándose un poco a él - ¿eres una ilusión de mi cabeza?

Él sonrió – Soy abogado – le susurró en el mismo tono que ella había usado para burlarse anteriormente – eso solo fue una ayuda a un amigo…

Ella asintió lentamente y entrecerró los ojos – Bueno abogado… su vida secreta nocturna está a salvo conmigo…

-Edward… - respondió él subiendo su mano para estrechársela – Edward Cullen.

-Bella – se presentó a su vez – mi nombre es Bella Swan…

-Entonces Bella… - empezó sin soltarle la mano - ¿Crees que podrías darme lecciones para no ser un strípper amateur? Prometo solo practicarlas contigo…

Ella lo miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y se mordió el labio sin saber bien qué decir. Podría negarse ya que en verdad no lo conocía y no sabía si en verdad estaba diciendo la verdad o podría arriesgarse.

Una voz en su interior le gritaba que se arriesgara. Ya es hora, le susurró de nuevo.

-Bueno Edward – contestó ella sin hacer ningún movimiento para soltar el agarre – estaría encantada de ayudar a quien necesita ayuda… - él sonrió ampliamente y ella quedo un poco hipnotizada por su mirada.

.

.

.

_12 de Abril 2012._

Bella escuchó el despertador sonar y se removió en la cama tratando de despabilarse. Un segundo después notó que dejo de sonar y sintió como se removían detrás de ella pasando un brazo sobre su cuerpo y jalándola para quedar pegada sobre su espalda.

-Buenos días cariño – le susurraron sobre su oído y ella sonrió ligeramente.

Se volteó hacía él y acarició su mejilla – Buenos días cielo – saludó a Edward y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Feliz cumpleaños – deseó besándola de nuevo. Ella sonrió en respuesta y respiró hondo - ¿Qué quieres para celebrar tus treinta y cinco años? – preguntó con voz seductora.

Ella acarició su mejilla y lo observó picara – Quiero que me enseñes todos los trucos de strípper que has aprendido este año… - le dijo juguetona.

-Mmmm – respondió el besando su cuello - ¿Y esos trucos incluyen la manguera?

Ella rió y acarició su espalda cayendo sobre la cama y abriéndose para que se acomodada entre sus piernas – Definitivamente… - susurró antes de besarlo de nuevo y entregarse a disfrutar del inicio de su regalo de cumpleaños

º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ºº-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
